Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Other Tales
by RamenBlaze
Summary: Historias paralelas a "Tales of hunters" que le dara un poquito más de sasón a la historia
1. Capítulo 01: La felicidad de un hada

**Capítulo 01: La felicidad de un hada**

Era una mañana tranquila en un pequeño bosque, el Sol pegaba sus primeros rayos en las hojas, rayos que eran reflejados por las pequeñas pero numerosas gotas de rocío que bañaban completamente el lugar

En una piedra cubierta de musgo se hallaba durmiendo un joven Charmeleon, de alrededor de 14-15 años quien solo estaba con un bolso de cuero algo chamuscado y una esfera roja con blanco

La esfera, conocida como Pokéball comenzó a agitarse violentamente hasta que cayó al suelo, liberando una flecha de luz que se materializo como un ser de bella apariencia femenina cuyo torso y cabello eran verdes mientras que su cara y una larga falda eran tan blancas como la nieve

Cualquiera diría que semejante criatura debería ser elegante, refinada y todas esas cosas que comúnmente se le adjudican a una señorita con presencia de princesa, pero no duró ni dos segundos de ser materializada desde el artefacto para que diera un grito de alegría y saltara hacia donde se encontraba el lagarto para observarlo fijamente

— ¡Despierta! ¡Ya es el día! —Gritó con alegoría la fémina

Con mucho asombro, el rojizo varano se despertó pegando un salto que lo tiro de la piedra acabando en el suelo, aún tenía sueño y su bostezo lo demostraba mientras se volvía a levantar para ver a la feliz muchacha

—Ziel es muy temprano, deben ser las siete de la mañana, anda a dormir—Entre quejidos y bostezos hablaba un Charmeleon quien solo podía rascarse un ojo mientras trataba de ver que había ocurrido

—Pero Firo, hoy es ese día—Dijo entusiasmada la que respondía por el nombre de Ziel

— ¿Qué día? ¿De qué me hablas? —Preguntaba el varano quien se volvía a poner sobre su roca-cama

Las palabras del Charmeleon tocaron hondo en la Gardevoir quien al momento de escucharlas cambió su expresión de alegría por una de tristeza, al parecer no era la primera vez que al decir aquello el lagarto le preguntaba con lo mismo

— ¿N-no me digas que lo olvidaste? —Preguntó con tristeza la psíquica

— ¿Olvidar que? Ziel, andas muy extraña hoy—Comentó el ígneo

—No, nada olvídalo… Si no molesta voy a pasear un poco—Dijo con tristeza la Gardevoir

—Recuerda que te toca hacer el desayuno con Torden—Vociferó el reptil para echarse totalmente sobre la roca que ocupaba como cama

—Sí… el desayuno…—Susurró la de blanca piel

Como si se tratara de un Slaking o un Snorlax, el así llamado Firo volvió a quedarse dormido, la tipo hada por su parte se adentraba a lo más profundo del bosque hundida en sus pensamientos, la felicidad que la había poseído al inicio del día se había esfumado al ver la reacción de quien se supone era lo que llamaban cazador, un Pokémon que capturaba a otros Pokémon para entrenarlos y volverlos más fuertes junto con él. Era una de las primeras capturas del Charmeleon y fueron prácticamente los dos quienes nombraron a ese equipo "Flare Heart" por lo que estaba muy dolida que su propio cazador hubiera olvidado que significaba ese día para ella

Las horas pasaban y la Gardevoir no volvía, el Charmeleon para variar aún seguía durmiendo, no fue hasta que comenzó a escuchar un alboroto alrededor de él que despertó exaltado, para su sorpresa, varios de sus Pokémon estaban afuera molestos y con sus estómagos rugiendo, especialmente una Mawile y un Garchomp quienes tenían fama en el equipo de ser los que más problemas daban cuando se trataba de comida

— ¿Q-que hacen aquí? —Preguntó Firo exaltado

—Pues esperábamos el desayuno, deberíamos castigar a los dos que no se despertaron para prepararlo—Dijo un molesto Jolteon quien mezclaba su molestia con los sonidos de su estomagó

—Hermanito…tú eras uno de esos dos… —Comentó una Espeon quien veía con cara de "Face palm" al eléctrico

—Tonterías todos sabes que no se cocinar—Bufó el zorro amarillo

—Tú no sabes muchas cosas, se supone que era Ziel la que tenía que despertar a mi hermano y juntos prepararían la comida ¿cierto? —Preguntó la psíquica zorro-gato

—Yo le recordé cuando se despertó, pero…Esperen, ¿Dónde está Ziel? —Preguntó el Charmeleon viendo para todos lados sin encontrar a la mencionada

—No estaba dentro de la pokeball cuando despertamos—Respondió la Espeon

—Debe estar por ahí, ya saben cómo es, me levantó en la mañana para decirme que ya era el día de algo, yo que se—Comentó el Garchomp del equipo quien se rascaba su cabeza con su garra derecha

— ¿También te despertó?, ella salió de la Pokeball y me despertó con un grito de felicidad, ¿Acaso le pasó algo que estaba así? —Volvió a preguntar el varano rojo cruzándose de brazos

Antes las palabras del dragón y del ígneo todos los demás miembros del Flare Heart se quedaron en silencio, era como si hubieran dicho la más grande estupidez de la historia por la forma en que los diversos Pokémon los veían

— ¿Qué, dije algo malo? —Dijo Firo extrañado por la actitud de sus Pokémon

—Probablemente, ustedes dos son tan tontos que no recordaron que día es hoy—Respondió una joven Mawile quien activó el enojo de ambos lagartos

— ¡Tengo muchas cosas de que preocuparme como para saber qué día es hoy! —Exclamó el Charmeleon

— ¡A quien llamas tonto pequeña molestia! —Gritó el tiburón terrestre acercándose de forma amenazadora a la tipo acero

— ¡No se molesten conmigo! ¡No es mi culpa que ustedes sean tan idiotas como para olvidar el cumpleaños de Ziel! —Exclamó la Mawile para sorpresa de ambos Pokémon

—…Espera…dijiste… —Comenzó a decir Firo

—…Cumple…años… —Para que terminara el Garchomp llamado Taro

—Así es, no me miren con cara de estúpidos—Dijo la Mawile con cierto tono de regaño hacia los dos Pokémon

Todo el bosque se quedó en silencio mientras ambos reptiles trataban de descifrar lo que la pequeña hada metálica les había dicho, solo para que en unos segundos ambos entraran en desesperación, el Charmeleon por ser el cazador de Ziel y el Garchomp por ser el supuesto mejor amigo de esta

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Olvidé el cumpleaños de Ziel! ¿Qué clase de cazador soy que no recuerdo los cumpleaños de mis Pokémon? —Comenzó a decirse el lagarto ígneo mientras mandaba uno que otro grito

— ¿A quién le importa eso? ¡Yo no le tengo ni un regalo! ¡Estoy seguro que me matara después de esto! ¿Sabes los que los tipo hada le hacen a los dragones como yo? —Preguntó el tipo tierra mientras sujetaba a su cazador y lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro

Mientras ambos terópodos caían en la desesperación más y más, los otros Pokémon los veían con vergüenza ajena y molestia, bueno, no todos, el único que también estaba entrando en caos era el que según su hermana era un despistado Jolteon

— ¿Era el cumpleaños de Ziel? ¿Cómo lo olvide? —Se dijo Torden

—Tú olvidas mi cumpleaños y eso que somos de la misma camada—Respondió una resignada Espeon al escuchar los dichos de su hermano

—Taro, a ti te tiene confianza ¿Cuántos años cumple? —Preguntó el Charmeleon

—Déjame recordar, haber, tengo 26, si a eso le descontamos… ¡No tengo dedos! ¿Cómo quieres que cuente? —Comenzó a gruñir el Garchomp

—Cinna ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó el cazador del Flare Heart a la pequeña Mawile

— ¿Y eso a que viene? —Dijo la acero

— ¡Responde! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte! —Vociferó Taro

— ¡T-tengo 13! —Respondió Cinna sorprendida

—Bien, entonces si Cinna tiene 13, y yo tengo 15… ¿Qué clase de matemáticas estoy haciendo? —La desesperación se hacía notar en el Charmeleon quien ya se aferraba a pensar que le pasaría si no recordaba la edad de su captura

—21…Cumple 21—Dijo el Garchomp decidido

— ¿Seguro? —Preguntó el tipo fuego

— ¡Yo nunca miento! Puede que se me haya olvidado su cumpleaños, pero nunca cuantos tiene—Respondió Taro como siempre a gritos

—Claro, será un lagarto cerebro de piedra, pero aun así no puede olvidar que le gusta Ziel—Comentó la Mawile

— ¡Cállate maldita mocosa! ¡Agradece que somos del mismo equipo porque si no te mato!, Además para empezar ella es tipo hada y yo tipo dragón, es mandona, enojona y todo eso, solo somos amigos porque yo soy alguien muy amable y considerado—Dijo el dragón con cierto temor y altanería en sus últimas palabras, quizás por miedo a que la Gardevoir lo escuchara y le diera la paliza de su vida

—Olvidaste su cumpleaños…—Dijo Cinna molesta

Mientras el Garchomp y la Mawile seguían discutiendo, en los pies de una cascada se encontraba la Gardevoir mirando su rostro en el agua, se le notaba apenada, triste, era su día especial, sus 21 primaveras y los dos Pokémon que más confianza les tenía la habían olvidado

—Feliz cumpleaños Ziel… que los cumplas muy bien…—Se encontraba la psíquica cantando de forma melancólica

Las lágrimas rodeaban la cara de la bella psíquica, desde pequeña siempre había tenido la mala suerte de que ese día se olvidaran de ella, quedando sola a su suerte desde que era una Ralts, su vida estaba marcada por no conocer ni el afectó de una madre ni el cariño de un padre por lo que se sintió muy feliz cuando un aún más joven Firo la había incluido en ese naciente equipo de cazador

Ella solo quería pasar el día con aquellos que quería, pero nuevamente se encontraba sola, otro cumpleaños solo ella y sus pensamientos

De vuelta a donde se encontraba el Flare Heart ya con la discusión totalmente calmada, todos los miembros decidieron ir a buscar a la cumpleañera, aunque los encargados para que todo saliera bien habían sido los dos olvidadizos reptiles y la pequeña hada de extraño apéndice quien se encargaría que los otros dos no arruinaran nada

— ¿Dónde creen que puede estar Ziel? —Preguntó la acerosa

—No lo sé, genial, debo ser el peor cazador del mundo—Firo se echaba la culpa y en más de alguna ocasión daba uno que otro puñetazo en los árboles

—No eres tan malo, hemos visto peores—Dijo la Mawile tratando de consolarle

—Es un cazador horrendo que solo sabe estorbar en este mundo—Dijo una voz masculina con un tono molesto

Apoyado en un árbol se encontraba el Zangoose del equipo conocido como Itachi, no era un Pokémon muy amigable, es más, detestaba a cada uno de sus compañeros, pero especialmente a su cazador, era un luchador excelente, eso no se podía negar, pero su antipatía generaba más de algún roce con sus colegas

—No digas eso, Firo será el más grande idiota que ha pisado la tierra, pero no es un mal cazador—Respondió la pequeña hada molesta por esas palabras

—No creí que saldrías por cuenta propia de la Pokéball—Dijo Firo quien veía de reojo a aquel que tachaban de rebelde en el grupo de Pokémon

—Solo quería un poco de aire limpio, el olor a Gardevoir allá adentro ya me enferma—Sin chistar el blanco mamífero soltó esas palabras que no fueron más que una bomba para el Garchomp

En un arranque de furia el Zangoose se vio sobre el suelo, sujeto solamente por una garra de un molesto Taro quien amenazaba a la mangosta con su otro brazo

—No tienes ningún derecho de decir eso de Ziel o sino yo mismo te cortaré, ¡Me escuchaste! —Amenazó el dragón azul

—Claro, ahora te preocupas por ella, pero ni tú ni Firo fueron capaces de siquiera desearle algo tan básico como un feliz cumpleaños—Ni por intimidado se dio el tipo normal quien veía con la misma cara de odio que el Garchomp le mostraba

— ¡Cállate! —Vociferó Taro

—Solo digo la verdad, si tanto te tapas la boca diciendo que eres su amigo demuéstralo, de lo contrario solo eres un dragón de tercera con aires de grandeza—Dijo el Zangoose provocando aún más ira en el reptil

— ¡QUE TE CALLES! —La furia del tipo dragón se dejó ver mucho más en el momento en que levantó su brazo derecho para ir con todo a golpear a Itachi

— ¡Taro detente! —Con una orden en seco, el Garchomp detuvo su aleta con forma de cuchilla además de soltar al Zangoose quien volvió al suelo—Itachi, volverás a la Pokéball ahora

—Tch, como si me importara—Dijo molesto el hurón para luego perderse entrando al artefacto

Ya con el tipo normal fuera del camino, el dragón terrestre comenzó a ir por un camino de tierra, se le veía muy molesto, pero no molesto con los dichos de quien se suponía era su compañero, si no que consigo mismo por haber lastimado a su amiga, con quien reía y podía calmarlo si es que la furia lo invadía

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó el hada amarilla

— ¿Cómo que a dónde voy? Voy a buscar a Ziel—Respondió el Garchomp

—Pero los demás ya fueron a buscarla—Comentó el Charmeleon siguiéndole la corriente a la Mawile

—No me importa lo que hagan los demás, tengo que pedirle disculpas por cómo me comporte con ella—Dijo Taro para continuar con su trayecto

Con esas palabras el Garchomp dio la espalda al Charmeleon y a la Mawile, avanzando en su camino por encontrar a la Gardevoir, pasaron unos segundos hasta que el varano rojo decidió ir por el mismo camino que su mejor captura había seguido, no sin ir también con la pequeña de tipo acero quien trataría a toda costa que no hicieran alguna estupidez

Pasaron los minutos, la psíquica aún seguía en los pies de esa cascada solo que ahora se encontraba sentada con sus piernas juntas y sus rodillas alzadas, pensativa como en las horas anteriores, soltó un suspiro para volver a ver su silueta en el agua

—Creo que debería volver con los demás, deben estar preocupados—Se dijo Ziel a si misma mientras soltaba un suspiro

—Al fin te encuentro—Una voz conocida para la de verde cabello le habló provocando sorpresa en esta

Al escuchar esa voz la Gardevoir se giró para ver a su fiel amigo detrás de ella, al verlo no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, lágrimas que provocaron que el tipo dragón se sintiera algo incomodo

—L-límpiate esas lágrimas, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar—Dijo Taro tratando de desviar su mirada de su amiga

—L-lo siento, es que he estado muy pensativa, pero ¿cómo me encontraste? —Preguntaba la Gardevoir mientras se secaba las lágrimas

—Bromeas ¿no? Soy un dragón, soy susceptible al tipo hada, no fue difícil encontrarte con eso, además tu presencia es diferente a la de Cinna por lo que tampoco tuve problema en saber dónde estaba una y la otra—Respondió el gran reptil

— ¿Y los demás? —Preguntó la psíquica

—Te están buscando—Con delicadeza el Garchomp bajó su cabeza para ver que en la piedra donde estaba sentada la Gardevoir había espacio para uno más, no quería incomodarla así que le preguntó— ¿Puedo sentarme?

— ¿Eh? Ah, claro—Con un gentil movimiento, Ziel se hizo un poco al lado para darle más espacio a Taro, obviamente por ser un Garchomp era un Pokémon grande necesitaba más espacio

Con rapidez el tiburón terrestre dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la roca, ambos Pokémon miraban el agua y se hipnotizaban por el ruido de la cascada al caer, pasaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Taro decidió romper el hielo

—Lo siento—Comenzó a decir el reptil con un tono bajo

—No tienes por qué disculparte—Dijo la Gardevoir con una leve sonrisa del mundo

Mientras los dos Pokémon comenzaban a dialogar, el cazador del Flare Heart llegaba, ya veía tanto a Taro como a Ziel por lo que les iba a hablar, en ese momento su cola fue alcanzada por el apéndice que actuaba como segunda boca de la pequeña Cinna quien comenzó a arrastrarlo a los arbustos

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Firo molesto tras ser arrastrado

—Cállate y escucha, no es bueno que interrumpas—Respondió la Mawile

— ¿Oíste algo? —Preguntó la Gardevoir quien se dio vuelta al escuchar los ruidos que provocaban los Pokémon ocultos

—Debe ser algún Sentret que pasó por ahí, o quizás un Rattata—Respondió el Garchomp quien no dejaba de ver hacia la cascada

—Sí, debe ser eso—Dijo la psíquica para volver a darse vuelta

—Bueno, ¿en qué iba? A sí, ya me acorde, lo siento Ziel, no me acorde que hoy estabas de cumpleaños y te hice sentir mal, no puedo hablar por Firo, si tiene algo que decir que te lo diga él, pero por mi parte, te merecías algo, aunque fuera un buen trató y un saludo, pero yo solo te di la espalda literalmente—Comenzó a decir Taro con algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras, nerviosismo y arrepentimiento

—Al menos ahora te acordaste, no sabes cómo mejoró mi día con eso—Comentó la Gardevoir quien se le notaba con jubiló por estar acompañada

—Eres mi amiga, ya van a ser tres años desde que nos conocimos, es lo menos que puedo hacer—Comentó el tipo tierra

—Aún lo recuerdo—La Gardevoir colocó su cabeza gentilmente sobre el hombro del Garchomp, provocando un ligero rubor en el reptil—Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos

—Pensar que te noqueé y aun así cuando ya era parte del equipo fuiste la primera que me habló—Con una leve risa, Taro alzó un poco la cabeza dejando la vista al cielo

—Eras un Garchomp muy agresivo—Dijo Ziel

—Y tu una Gardevoir muy afable—Volvió a decir entre risas el gran reptil

—Aún lo sigo siendo, hay cosas que no cambian, al menos tu ahora te controlas en la batalla—Separándose del hombro del dragón, el hada le dio un gentil golpe en ese mismo lugar con uno de sus puños

—Tengo que hacerlo, Firo confía en mí, no puedo defraudarlo—Dijo el Garchomp quien de una forma más bruta empujaba a la femenina pero nunca haciéndole daño

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Pero responde con sinceridad—Preguntó Ziel con total seriedad

—Espera ¿Qué? —La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Taro quien comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver la expresión de su amiga

— ¿De qué forma me vez? —Volvió a preguntar la psíquica

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? —El tiburón no sabía que responder, se sentía como una presa que había visto directamente los ojos del depredador

—Tómalo como que la respuesta sea mi regalo, solo quiero saber—Insistía Ziel

— ¿De qué hablan tanto esos dos? —Preguntó Firo a Cinna mientras se encontraban aún entre las hojas

— ¡Que te calles! —Exclamaba la Mawile tratando de que el Charmeleon guardara silencio

—B-bueno yo, yo te veo como una amiga, no mentira, eres como una hermana, sí, eso, como una hermana para mí—Respondió el Garchomp con total duda en su respuesta

— ¿Seguro? Sé cuándo me ocultas algo—Dijo la Gardevoir molesta

— ¡Pues tu eres la que pregunta esas cosas! ¿Cómo quieres que responda a eso? —Exclamó Taro exaltado y nervioso

—Fácil, así—Con un gentil movimiento, Ziel tomó con ambas manos la cara de Taro para luego acercársele

Con un movimiento fugaz la tipo hada besó al dragón quien no sabía qué hacer en ese minuto, estaba igual o más impresionado que los dos jóvenes espectadores que se encontraban entre las hojas, pasaban los segundos y los labios de la femenina se separaron de la boca de aquel que nombraba como su amigo quien sin lugar a dudas tenía lo que se le conocía como "cara de idiota"

—Z-Ziel… —Fue lo único que pudo decir el Garchomp anonadado

—Gracias por venir por mí—Agradeció la Gardevoir

—No puede ser verdad lo que acabó de ver—Tan sorprendido como su dragón se encontraba el varano ígneo

—Pero qué bonito, sabía que esos dos tenían algo—Como si se tratara de una colegiala, los ojos de Cinna se habían humedecido por ver la escena de sus dos compañeros de equipo

— ¿Cómo que algo? —Preguntó Firo confuso

—Se nota tanto que eres un chico…—Comentó la Mawile molesta

— ¿Qué están viendo? —De la nada salieron tanto Torden como su hermana Mana quienes se veían curiosos por lo que los dos ocultos habían hecho

— ¿De dónde salieron ustedes dos? —Preguntó nuevamente el lagarto

—Eso no responde mi pregunta—Comentó la Espeon

—N-no estábamos viendo nada, solo a Taro y Ziel conversando—Comenzó a decir la tipo acero con tal de no revelar nada de lo que habían visto

—Y dándose un be… —Antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, Firo fue callado rápidamente por Cinna quien le tapaba la boca con sus manos

—¿Un be? —Preguntó el Jolteon

—Un berrinche, ya saben cómo es Taro, cuando se molesta lo expresa a gritos—Respondió la Mawile nerviosa por la pregunta

Nada más alejado de la realidad de ese momento era lo que decía la Mawile, si bien el dragón era de enojo rápido y se notaba mucho cuando estaba así por sus inmaduras formas de demostrarlo, en ese momento ni él ni el hada estaban molestos, después de ese sorpresivo beso que había recibido los dos se separaron un poco para analizar lo que la Gardevoir había hecho, esta tenía su cara teñida en rojo mientras que nuevamente un rubor se hizo presente en la cara del Garchomp

—N-no debí hacer eso, l-lo siento, no sé qué hice, ay tierra trágame—Comenzaba a decir Ziel mientras se tapaba la cara de vergüenza

—Sí, fue sorpresivo eso, n-no sé qué decir—Comentó Taro aún pensativo por lo que había ocurrido entre él y ella

—No quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad, en serio lo siento—Decía la Gardevoir totalmente enrojecida

— ¿Estás tonta? Claro que esto no arruinara nuestra amistad, me alegra saber que tienes la confianza como para abrirte con cosas como esa—Las palabras del reptil lograron que el hada se pudiera calmar y volver a tener su rostro blanco, ella solo podía mirarlo igual que él a ella

—Gracias, te quiero mucho, creo que por eso actué como actué—Dijo Ziel

Nuevamente un ambiente de romanticismo se tomaba a los supuestos dos amigos quienes al verse comenzaban a enrojecer sus mejillas mientras lentamente se acercaban, eran momentos en los que parecía el tiempo pasaba muchísimo más lento de lo normal hasta que sus bocas estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para nuevamente conectarse

— ¡SORPRESA! —Gritaron la mayoría de los Pokémon del Flare Heart quienes aparecían de quien sabe donde

— ¿Q-que hacen acá? —Preguntó el Garchomp molesto al verse interrumpido

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Volvieron a gritar al unísono los demás Pokémon quienes fueron directamente a por la tipo hada

De los arbustos los dos hermanos eon empujaron tanto a Firo como a Cinna quienes cayeron al suelo para dar un saludo nervioso a los dos tortolos

—Chicos, ¿Q-que está pasando? —Preguntaba la Gardevoir totalmente sorprendida

— ¿Pues qué crees? Le celebramos su cumpleaños a la mejor Gardevoir del mundo—Dijo la Espeon quien se lanzaba a por la otra psíquica para darle una especie de abrazo

—Gracias Mana, no tenían que hacer eso—Agradeció la psíquica de cabello verde

—No me agradezcas a mí, fueron Taro y Firo los de la idea—Dijo la psíquica violeta

Los dichos de la Espeon tomaron por sorpresa a ambos reptiles quienes comenzaron a sudar nerviosos, incluso el Garchomp comenzaba a tartamudear un poco

—C-claro, ¿enserio creíste que habíamos olvidado este día?, eres tan inocente aún—Dijo el tiburón dando por entender que todo lo de la mañana a primera hora había sido una farsa

—Eh, sí, claro, todo planeado—Se agregó el Charmeleon quien dentro de sí mismo no sabía que hacer al igual que su compañero dragón

—Además ambos dijeron que se encargarían de todas tus tareas por todo un mes, ¿No es genial? —Comentó la Mawile con una sonrisa en su cara que lo único que provocaba era enojo en ambos reptiles

— ¿Qué cosa? Yo nunca dije nada de… —Dijeron tanto Firo como Taro al mismo tiempo para ser interrumpidos

Un fuerte abrazo atrapó a los dos Pokémon reptil, su ejecutora había sido la joven Gardevoir quien nuevamente se encontraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, solo que esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría, tanto el Charmeleon como el Garchomp dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dejaban envolver aún más por la muestra de cariño de la tipo hada

—Muchas gracias a ambos—Dijo Ziel apretando más su abrazo

—Es lo de menos que podemos hacer—Dijo el Garchomp

—Gracias a ti por ayudarme a crear el Flare Heart—Agradeció el Charmeleon con una sonrisa en su rostro

La fiesta se montó a los pies de esa cascada, mientras el cocinero del grupo, un Hawlucha comenzaba a preparar las comidas y el pastel para la celebrada todos los demás disfrutaban del día, la alegría había vuelto a la Gardevoir quien soltaba alguna que otra risa junto con sus compañeras o al ver las reacciones de su mejor amigo y de su cazador cuando comenzaban a pelear por alguna pequeñez

Lo que nadie sabía es que dentro de unos días, en un bosque cercano un nuevo miembro se uniría al Flare Heart, nadie sabía aún quien era, ni siquiera él tenía el conocimiento de que pronto dejaría su bosque nativo, todo era calma y paz para un joven Grovyle que vivía sus últimos días como un Pokémon salvaje


	2. Capítulo 02: El cazador y la bestia

**Capítulo 02: El cazador y la bestia**

Estaba el cielo despejado en aquel día, los Ninjask chirriaban en los árboles y una gran montaña se mostraba en el bosque, esta montaña era el objetivo o más bien dicho una criatura que habitaba en esta

Llegada una parte del camino se comenzaba a notar cierto pesar, se veían árboles destruidos y zonas extensas de tierra quemada, una escena que a cualquiera le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta especialmente por un gran cartel oxidado, quemado y con algunas salpicaduras de sangre que anunciaba "¡Peligro! ¡No pasar! ¡Zona de Bewear!" a cualquiera menos a un Frogadier y su compañero, un Zoroark quien curioso veía para todos lados

— ¿No me digas que vinimos a por uno de esos osos de peluche? —Preguntó el zorro

—Si hay uno fuerte quizás, vinimos por otro Pokémon—Respondió el anfibio de manera seca y cortante

— ¿Cómo que si hay uno fuerte? Ya viste, esta zona es de Bewear, sí o sí debe haber uno—Comentó el de oscuro pelaje con mirada confusa ante los dichos de su compañero

—Corrección esta zona era de Bewear, observa—El azul alzó su brazo para indicar hacia un lado del camino

La imagen que el anfibio le había mostrado a su siniestro compañero era aún más siniestra que este, en un barranco se encontraban tirados por lo menos 7 cadáveres de esos Pokémon que recordaban a un oso de peluche, todos brutalmente atacados, algunos incluso ya solo eran el esqueleto, eran los cadáveres de siete pobres Pokémon que tuvieron la mala fortuna de ser el alimento de otro Pokémon aún más temible

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos? —Preguntó con sorpresa el Zoroark

—Es un Pokémon muy poderoso, escuché que todo cazador que ha entrado a por él termina como esos Bewear—Explicó el Frogadier sin quitar su vista del camino

—Eso es una exageración—Dijo el oscuro mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cara

—No, mira—Volvió a indicar el anfibio

Nuevamente la misma imagen de los úrsidos se mostró frente a los dos Pokémon, la diferencia era que esta vez los cuerpos estaban desparramados y era de diferentes especies de Pokémon, todos presentaban tiempos diferentes, algunos estaban desde hace meses, semanas, algunos incluso se notaban estaban hace no más de tres días ahí

—Por la manera de ataque, intuyó que no es un Pokémon salvaje—La mirada del negrizco reflejaban cierto temor por lo que estaban buscando, totalmente opuesta a la que reflejaba su compañero

—Tienes razón, debe ser uno silvestre, atento por cualquier cosa—Avisó el Frogadier sin sacar su vista del camino

Según las reglas de los cazadores los Pokémon se dividen en tres clases, civilizados, salvajes y silvestres, esto es más que nada para diferenciar y que los cazadores sepan cómo actuar con cada uno, los civilizados al ser Pokémon que generalmente viven en población solo pueden unirse como captura si ellos así lo desean, los salvajes son Pokémon que viven en zonas no pobladas pero aun así tienen razonamiento y entienden así como se hacen entender con los civilizados y los silvestres son los más peligrosos, son aquellos que conservaron su actitud más animal, aquellos que se guían solo por sus instintos y por ende no entienden nada más que lo que sus impulsos les dicen, estos por reglamento si son capturados tienen que ser educados por el cazador para que no comentan algún acto imprudente

Poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse más árido el lugar y un olor a quemado se hacía presente en el aire, a cada paso el Zoroark y el Frogadier se ponían más y más alerta por el posible oponente que podía aparecer

Llevaban alrededor de media hora de caminata mientras bordeaban las laderas de una montaña, el Sol ya estaba dando de lleno, cosa que ponía difícil el trayecto para el anfibio y el zorro quienes por sus pieles se deshidrataban rápido

—No soporto este maldito calor, ¿No podemos descansar un poco Kaeru? —Preguntó el Zoroark quien ya jadeaba debido a su oscuro color

—Has estado muy hablador el día de hoy, ¿No me digas que estas aprendiendo de Bestoj? —Preguntó el Frogadier molesto

—Ese Salamence solo sabe hablar, pero no actuar—Respondió el zorro

—…Algo viene—Comentó el tipo agua antes de quedarse totalmente quieto

Un sismo comenzó a sentirse en el camino lo que provocó que algunas rocas y piedras comenzaran a caer obligando al así llamado Kaeru y a su compañero a esquivarlas, esto no era un problema, los dos eran seres agiles y podían leer perfectamente los movimientos de las descendientes

De la gran muralla de roca rojiza brotó un gran Pokémon cuadrúpedo que por su forma era como una gran iguana o un anquilosaurus revestido por una armadura de metal, sus ojos azules impregnaron su vista en los dos Pokémon que se había encontrado soltando un poderoso rugido y cargando en contra de estos

Al igual que con las rocas la dupla logró esquivar el ataque del metálico quien con otro alarido dejaba ver su furia por los intrusos que se habían metido en sus terrenos

—Un Lairon… sí, es más grande de lo normal pero no es lo que buscamos ¿O me equivoco? —Preguntó el Zoroark poniéndose en estado ofensivo

—Para nada, debe medir el doble de un Lairon normal, pero estoy seguro que él no es el alfa en este lugar—Respondió el anfibio colocándose de una manera similar

La bestia enfurecida agitó su cola para impactarla en la muralla de rocas que comenzó a desprender una cantidad considerable de piedras que caían sobre el Zoroark quien con sus garras las cortaba y trituraba, gracias a que el ataque fue más que nada dirigido el Frogadier aprovechó para atacar con una bola de agua compacta que estalló en la cara del reptil pesado para luego tirarlo hacia abajo con una fuerte patada de su golpe aéreo

El Lairon cayó cual bloque de cemento al suelo, una caída de al menos 13 metros que si bien no derrotaron al gigante si bastaron para que no molestara más

—Sera más grande pero no es muy fuerte, le costara subir hasta acá, Kibo marchando—Ordenó Kaeru

—Las rocas de este lugar son blandas, eso es raro—Comentó Kibo mientras veía y tocaba la muralla de donde había salido el tipo acero

—Tienes razón un Lairon tan grande necesita de rocas totalmente duras, si no las encuentra acá debería estar en el subsuelo… pero eso es zona de Aggron y Steelix, los Lairon son más de superficie—Dijo con extrañeza el Frogadier

—Lo más seguro es que estaba hambriento, y también lo más seguro es que lo que se comió a esos Bewear y a esos cazadores es lo mismo que desterró a ese Lairon de su hogar—Dijo el tipo siniestro mientras molía una pequeña roca con sus manos

—Bien, andando, no quiero pelear de noche—Volvió a ordenar el Frogadier antes de dar algunos pasos

—Calculando, deben ser alrededor de la una de la tarde, no creo que nos demoremos tanto—Dijo Kibo con un tono burlón antes de asustarse con la expresión de su cazador

—Si seguimos hablando si nos vamos a demorar—Dijo Kaeru con una expresión de molestia notoria en su rostro

Nuevamente ambos Pokémon comenzaron su trayecto, encontraban el mismo paisaje siempre, zonas áridas, cadáveres de Pokémon, tierra quemada, todo parecía como si una guerra hubiera ocurrido en ese lugar, quizás la hubo, hace cientos de años, pues el lugar conocido como "Montañas tiránicas" también eran conocidas por su antiguo nombre "Los sillones de Groudon" puesto que el mito decía que el legendario Groudon después de cada batalla contra sus enemigos se sentaba para descansar en el espacio que quedaba entre cada formación de tierra y rugía en símbolo de victoria

Ya sin rastro de aquellos que lo habían vencido, el Lairon comenzó a subir hasta la ladera con todo el esfuerzo que ello significaba, agotado y derrotado decidió descansar un poco su cuerpo al Sol, pasaron segundos para que la luz del astro rey fuera tapada por una sombra gigantesca que puso en alerta al tipo acero quien producto del agotamiento no reacciono rápido para ser la presa de un Pokémon muchísimo más temible que él, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar su último grito de terror

Luego de otra hora caminando lograron encontrar un lugar para descansar, después de todo ese paraje calcinado lo que habían encontrado era un oasis con una poza de agua y algunos árboles con frutas y bayas de distintos tipos

Ya acomodados en el sitio comenzaron un pequeño reposo para cargar energías, Kaeru por su tipo agua aprovechó para lanzarse a la poza y nadar un poco, no lo quería aparentar, pero entre él y Kibo, el primero estaba más agotado por la resequedad que había sufrido

—Hay algo que no me gusta de esto—Dijo el Zoroark para romper el hielo

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó el Frogadier mientras salía ya hidratado del agua

—Un Pokémon fuerte, eso es lo que buscamos, pero incluso un silvestre escucha el llamado de la batalla y salta a ella, al menos Bestoj, Damon y Rendor hicieron eso—Respondió el zorro

— ¿Y cuál es tu punto? —Volvió a preguntar el anfibio quien se sentaba en un tronco caído

—Algo nos ha estado siguiendo desde que llegamos a este lugar, no estamos contra un Pokémon silvestre cualquiera, este no nos ve como oponentes—Respondió con algo de inquietud el de oscuro pelaje

—Entonces te disté cuenta, pensé que te tardarías menos en encontrar su presencia—Comentó Kaeru

—Vamos, soy un Zoroark, lo note desde el principio, solo quería cerciorarme, pero a lo que iba, este Pokémon que buscamos no nos ve como unos contrincantes, no está viendo como sus presas—Dijo Kibo mientras una gota de sudor corría por su cabeza

—Exacto, todos los cazadores que venían para acá venían con esa mentalidad de capturarlo para ser más fuertes, pero eran tan débiles que cuando lo veían comenzaban con el pensamiento de una presa, lo mismo que esos Bewear—Comentó tranquilamente el tipo agua para sorpresa de su Pokémon

—No enfrentamos a un Pokémon peligroso—Argumentó el Zoroark

—Si tienes miedo puedes volver a la Pokéball, si sigues así solo te convertirás en su alimento—Amenazó el Froadier con una mirada desafiante hacia su compañero

—No lo digo por eso, quiero saber que tan peligroso y fuerte es para pulir mis habilidades—El tono de voz del tipo siniestro había cambiado, ahora lucía una sonrisa en su rostro por el rival que se acercaba

—Pueblo Ceniza está cerca, el torneo también se acerca a pasos agigantados y te apuesto que con él en mi equipo ganaremos —Afirmó el anfibio

—Es gracioso que estemos hablando tanto de él—Comentó Kibo

—Sí, y sabes porque ¿no? —Preguntó Kaeru

—Por supuesto, es porque—Comenzó a decir el Zoroark

—Él está—Siguió el Frogadier

— ¡Aquí mismo! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos Pokémon

Apenas terminaron su oración diversos árboles salieron volando del lugar por la potente llegada seguida de un rugido de un gigantesco Pokémon cuya apariencia recordaba a la imagen antigua del tyrannosaurus rex, de piel verde y con su vientre azul, la violencia con la que gritó bastó para agitar las tranquilas aguas y hacer que tanto Kaeru como Kibo se tuvieran que poner lo más firmes posible para no salir volando igual que los árboles

—Así que al fin dignó en aparecer—Dijo el Zoroark mientras su roja melena se agitaba violentamente por el viento

—El Pokémon coraza Tyranitar, tiene el poder como para derribar una montaña completa—Comentó el Frogadier

—Déjame decirte que si quieres capturarlo estás loco… pero soy miembro del Shadow Abyss así que estoy igual de loco—Con esas palabras el tipo siniestro comenzó a tronarse los dedos y hombros para prepararse para pelear

El gran reptil no entendía nada de lo que sus supuestas presas hablaban, solo sabía que no actuaban como las demás, ni como el Lairon, ni los Bewear ni los que llegaban a capturarlo solo para encontrarse con sus fauces, por lo que sin dar aviso lanzó un poderoso rayo anaranjado desde su hocico que fue rápidamente esquivado

—Voy a atacarle, tu distráelo —Ordenó el acuático

—Entendido ¡Pulso noche! —Exclamó el ilusionista

El tipo agua echó carrera en dirección al tipo roca, mientras que el astuto zorro ponía ambas manos en la tierra para enviar su siniestra energía a través de está provocando una oscura explosión en los pies del Tyranitar para luego ser golpeado por una esfera de agua creada por el anfibio

Rápidamente el bestial ser se puso nuevamente en posición de combate cargando contra los dos miembros del Shadow Abyss quienes eludieron el primer ataque, más, sin embargo, el Tyranitar tramposamente se giró para golpear con su cola a Kaeru quien impactó en uno de los pocos árboles que había quedado de pie quedando con un gran dolor en su costado izquierdo

Colocándose sobre la rama de otro árbol, Kibo inhalo aire, lo suficiente como para inflar completamente su pecho y apuntar al tirano soltando todo el aire el cual se convirtió en un mar de llamas que inundo completamente el campo

—No seré del tipo fuego, pero aun así mi lanzallamas es peligroso, no es por ser orgulloso pero el hecho de agregarle más oxigeno es lo que incluso ni los tipo roca resistan mis llamas—Dijo Kibo con una maliciosa y orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro

De las flamas dos ojos brillaron para que con un poderoso rugido estas fueran dispersas dejando ver al terópodo con quemaduras, pero aun de pie quien molesto dio un pisotón en la tierra provocando el brote de diversas piedras afiladas que iban en dirección del canido

— ¡Golpe aéreo! —Gritó Kaeru

Con agilidad el Zoroark esquivó la última y más afilada de las rocas la cual destruyó completamente el árbol mientras el Frogadier ya de pie comenzaba a golpear con un sinfín de patadas y golpes al gran animal quien perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo

—Ahora ¡Pokéball ve! —Exclamó el acuático mientras sacaba su esférica desde su bufanda de espuma

Con fuerza, el anfibio lanzó la esfera donde guardaba a sus capturas la cual se abrió y transformó al presumiblemente vencido reptil en energía la cual se contuvo dentro del objeto, los segundos pasaban lentamente para dar el aviso de que estaba capturado, aviso que no fue concretado pues violentamente la Pokéball liberó al Tyranitar quien expulsaba sus hiperrayo a todas direcciones

—Es testarudo, te aviso en este momento que si Bestoj y él se pelean yo no los detengo—Comentó el Zoroark

—Tú y tus bromas—Respondió el Frogadier

—Bien, ¿Y ahora? —Preguntó el zorro negro

—Enorgullece a los de tu especie—Ordenó el acuático para luego ir en dirección del tirano

—Eso lo hago hasta dormido—Dijo Kibo

Prácticamente con el Frogadier pegado a él, el Tyranitar buscó como defenderse invocando energía espectral en las garras de ambos brazos con los cuales trataba de atacar a su rival, aunque por su velocidad y agilidad le era imposible tocarlo

De pronto para el gigante verde todo comenzó a cambiar, detrás de su rival aparecían otros de misma apariencia y hasta los árboles comenzaban a tomar la forma del anfibio, todo era producto de la habilidad del Zoroark quien con una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara jugaba con el bajo intelecto del reptil

Las ilusiones que comenzaban a atormentar al Tyranitar aumentaban, aunque más que intimidarlo lo enfurecían y enloquecían más, provocando una serie de ataque erráticos que eran aprovechados por el tipo agua para lastimar a su oponente sin poner resistencia

— ¡Sigue así! No te contengas porque te vaya a atacar—Dijo Kaeru mientras soltaba algunos ataques

—Como si lo fuera hacer, voy a combinar un poco mis ilusiones ¡Golpes furia! —Exclamó Kibo

A los ojos del violento animal había alrededor de 17 Zoroark que prepararon las garras de sus brazos para ir a por él, la verdad es que era un único y rápido ataque del zorro que golpeaba con estas las cuales dejaban una estela carmesí en su trayectoria

El Frogadier por su lado atacaba con un aliento helado que congelaba algunas zonas del cuerpo del tiránico, aunque no completamente, esto era de gran ayuda para el ilusionista quien aprovechaba la merma de velocidad que su oponente sufría para golpearle una y otra vez

Soltando un rugido estremecedor el Tyranitar pisó el suelo con gran fuerza provocando un gran sismo, esto bajo su perspectiva disipó a 16 de los 17 Zoroark quedando solamente uno, el verdadero que voló unos metros tras ser alcanzado por un rayo de siniestras ondas lanzados por su oponente

Kaeru aún seguía con su viento hielo para ralentizar al gran dinosaurio además de soltar una que otra esfera de agua que le provocaba gran daño, cuando el anfibio decidió terminar la batalla el salvaje desató una tormenta de arena desde los orificios de su cuerpo que generó un remolino con el que disipó los ataques del tipo agua además de golpearle con la ráfaga

—T-tenían razón al decir que eres una criatura poderosa pero mi estilo es ver a mi oponente totalmente derrotado y no creas que contigo hare una excepción—Dijo el Frogadier mientras se levantaba del suelo con algunas heridas en su cuerpo

—S-Shadow Abyss, ese es el nombre que nuestro cazador le dio al equipo del que pronto serás parte—Fue lo que Kibo le dijo al bestial oponente mientras también se paraba para seguir

—Y ese nombre se debe a que somos la sombra que derrotara a todo rival, somos aquellos que buscan poder con sus propios puños y que no tendrán misericordia ni con los fuertes ni con los débiles, nosotros enviaremos al abismo de su desesperación a todo aquel que se ponga en nuestro camino—Dijo Kaeru con unos ojos llenos de determinación y sed de poder

— ¡Conocerás el verdadero poder de los siniestros! ¡Pulso noche! —Exclamó el Zoroark

— ¡Cascada! —Vociferó el acuático

Ambos Pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo a aquel que querían capturar, el Zoroark colocando sus manos en el piso a la par que sus ojos brillaban con un diabólico brillo carmesí y el Frogadier inundando ambos puños para ir a por el tipo roca

El Tyranitar a modo de defensa comenzó a liberar una gran estrella de fuego que comenzaba a atrapar todo lo que se ponía en su camino, el ataque se veía destructivo e iba dirigido al cazador de la dupla, aunque por suerte su trayectoria fue interrumpida por el subterráneo ataque del de oscuro pelaje dándole la libertad a Kaeru de propinarle dos empapados golpes al escamoso en su estomagó y en su mentón

Totalmente iracundo y al saber que, si bien la mayor amenaza era el Frogadier, la mayor molestia era el Zoroark por lo que el tipo roca volvió a dar un pisotón en el suelo solo que no para generar un nuevo temblor, si no que para que diversas rocas afiladas brotaran de este saliendo la más afilada debajo del zorro provocándole un severo corte desde su barriga hasta el pecho

— ¡Kibo! —Exclamó el anfibio

—N-no te preocupes, de ahí le pediré a Ran que me curé—Dijo el siniestro con su pelaje manchado en sangre

—De acuerdo, bien solo estamos tú y yo, terminemos con esto ¡Hidropulso! —Volvió a exclamar la rana

Con la esfera creada en su mano el Frogadier comenzó a correr nuevamente en dirección al Tyranitar, este último al ver ya a un Pokémon derrotado fijó su mirada solamente al que quedaba en pie expulsando su rayo devastador el cual fue rápidamente esquivado para que el tipo agua soltara su ataque en el aire impactando en el terópodo y provocando un grito de dolor de su parte

—Ahora sí, el todo o nada ¡Sustituto! —Vociferó el tipo agua mientras hacía una seña de "+" juntando los dedos de ambos brazos

Al lado del anfibio aparecieron otros dos más totalmente iguales quienes comenzaron a generar energía en las palmas del original creando así dos esferas de agua más grandes que de lo normal

Ya tocando piso ambas copias desaparecieron en una explosión de humo mientras el verdadero Frogadier unía ambas esferas para crear una de más o menos su tamaño con una rotación increíble dentro de sí misma

— ¡Hidropulso gigante! —Exclamó Kaeru con su ataque totalmente cargado

De un solo impulso el ataque salió disparado a por el tyrannosaurus, la velocidad, tamaño y probablemente poder eran muchísimo mayores a los de un hidropulso normal por lo que el golpe hizo retroceder su buena cantidad de metros al gigante de tipo roca antes de que el agua explotara debilitando al atacado completamente en el proceso

—Ahora, ¡Pokeball ve! —Gritó nuevamente el anfibio para dar el golpe final

Nuevamente la rana lanzó su pokéball en dirección al Tyranitar atrapándolo y esperando el aviso de que la captura había terminado, los segundos eternos habían vuelto, Kaeru sabía que probablemente una tercera batalla contra ese violento Pokémon acabaría en su derrota y presumible muerte, la impaciencia se hacía presente hasta que la última sacudida de la esférica dio aviso que todo había terminado, la bestia que había acabado con la vida de varios ahora era parte de su equipo

—Revisemos la Pokédex—Acercándose a su bolso el Frogadier sacó su artefacto de color azul para luego apuntar su pantalla a la pokéball—Tyranitar macho, 2,20 metros, 30 años, sus mejores características son su resistencia y su ofensiva mientras que la peor es su agilidad, es una buena captura, valió la pena el casi morir—Comentó el anfibio mientras guardaba su Pokédex

—No es por destruirte la emoción, pero creo que ya perdí mucha sangre por hoy—Dijo Kibo quien se había apoyado en uno de los pocos árboles que había quedado de píe

—…Descansa, hoy tuviste un día duro—Dijo Kaeru

Rápidamente el Zoroark también fue guardado en la esfera para curar sus heridas, la Pokéball no solo servía como almacenaje, si no que podía curar lesiones a un ritmo moderado pero lo suficientemente rápido como para que un Pokémon pudiera estar bien en caso de combate

El atardecer había llegado, Kaeru se encontraba sentado en una roca con su cara en mira hacia el Sol anaranjado, el anfibio veía con detenimiento su esfera roja, había salido hace unos años para convertirse en cazador y si bien contaba con sus derrotas los Pokémon que había capturado hacían cada vez más lejano el hecho de morder el polvo, él tenía que ser fuerte, él no podía dejar que su apellido manchara su nombre, él no podía dejar que fuera recordado como el hijo de Yamato Shimada, él quería dejar marcado su nombre, él era Kaeru Shimada


End file.
